Ramen istimewa
by Kalong no kitsune
Summary: "Ya, ya, tim kami mengatakan, tinggal tersisa 300 porsi lagi! Oh, 200! Ah, berkurang drastis, saudara-saudara! 100 porsi! Tinggal 100 porsi!" "Raaameeeeeeen…." Ucap Naruto dengan kedua tangan diangkat kedepan layaknya zombie. Sakura yang melihat kelakuan si Naruto garong langsung mengerti.


Disaat Hinata jadi agresif, Sakura menjadi na'if, dan Sasuke manjadi genit, nasib mereka ada di genggaman sumpit. Ini semua karena ulah BeriTempe serta Drama kesukaan Kyuubi. Derita Jinchuriki tiri. Antara straight dan yaoi, manakah yang dipilih?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

OOC tingkat dewa, typhos merajalela, kejelasan cerita yang masih dipertanyakan, terutama kejelasan pair. Yaoi, atau straight?

* * *

Sepucuk kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan tengah nongkrong di atas meja Hokage. Ya, hanya sepucuk.

"Kertasnya selembar, temennya banyak banget…" keluh sebuntel manusia sambil menempelkan sang dagu diatas meja. Matanya yang berpupil, berirish dan berkornea melirik kearah jendela.

"Boring…" ucapnya. Setelah diputuskan, akhirnya ia mengambil remote TV, menekan tombol on/off, kemudian menyaksikan berita terkini.

"TV pemberian Doraemon ternyata bisa menghilangkan boring, dattebayo!." Ucap orang itu, tebak sendirilah siapa namanya. Mosok iyo ora kenal?

**Jumpa lagi di BeriTempe. Berita pertama, tentang hubungan Eyang Subur da Hidan dengan dewa Jashin. Benarkah mereka adalah murid seperguruan? Dan benarkah kekayaan Eyang subur adalah harta warisan milik Kakuzu? Mari kita simak lebih garink di, BERITEMPE!**

"Sepertinya seru." Ucap orang itu, Naruto.

**"Demi Jashin, kami tidak pernah saling mengenal satu sama lain!" elak Hidan saat ditanya perihal hubungan mereka. Bahkan, video pengungkapan 'Demi Jashin' kini lebih populer dibandingkan video 'Demi Tuhaaan!' karya Adi Wiguna feat Adi Bing Sleman, Yogyakarta.**

**Eyang Subur yang ditanyai perihal yang sama juga mengelak. "Maaf, saya tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Hidan ataupun Jashin. Saya dan istri saya baik-baik saja." Yah, sepertinya Eyang Subur berfikir bahwa wartawan BeriTempe adalah penggemar yaoi.**

**"Ya! Benar sekali! Dia yang merampok celengan saya! Itu uang saya!" tutur Kakuzu pada kamis, 23 mei lalu. Kakuzu mengakui bahwa uang kekayaan Eyang Subur adalah hasil rampokan dari celengan ayam betinanya.**

"Wuah, ini berita terupdate! Seru!" sorak Naruto sambil melempar semua berkas-berkas tugas ke udara layaknya penggemar bola melihat tim kesayangannya menang.

**Berita kedua, tentang tukang make-up langganan Miyabi. Baru saja tim BeriTempe mengetahui bahwa tukang make-up Miyabi adalah seorang yang tidak asing lagi di telinga kita, yaitu Orochimaru!**

"Uhuk!" Naruto keselek berkas.

**"Iya, eike ini tukang make-up langganannya si Miyabi. Kenapa bisya begityu? Karena eike ityu berbakyaaat…" terang Orochimaru dengan hujan lokal di setiap suku katanya. Reporter BeriTempe harus mengeringkan kamera seusai meliput berita tersebut.**

**"Saya memilih Orochi-chan, karena bakat menata riasnya sudah melambung sampai mancanegara. Dan saya yakin, Oro-chan memilik bakat terpendam dalam hal menata rias. Kalau dirasa pelayanan riasan Oro-chan masih kurang, Cobalah ke klinik TongSeng. Mungkin anda akan lebih puas." Tutur Miyabi saat ditanyai perihal pemilihan Orochimaru sebagai penata riasnya.**

"Oh Miyabi, tak kusangka jika wajah cantikmu telah dilihat, diraba dan diterawang oleh Bakoro…" ucap Naruto lirih sambil mengelap hidungnya yang mimisan.

**Oh, kami baru mendapat kabar dari tim BeriTempe. Ya, rupanya ada menu baru di kedai ramen Ichiraku!**

"Ciyus!?" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

**Ayo cepat, menu ini limited edition! Sudah dibeli 200 porsi!**

"Uapha!?"

**Ya, ya, tim kami mengatakan, tinggal tersisa 300 porsi lagi! Oh, 200! Ah, berkurang drastis, saudara-saudara! 100 porsi! Tinggal 100 porsi!**

BRAAAKKK!

Naruto mendobrak pintu kantornya. Dengan gesit, Naruto berlari keluar. Tapi…

TAP!

Dengan gesit pula, Sakura yang kebetulan lewat langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Ah, lepaskan aku dattebayo!"

"Tidak, sebelum tugasmu selesai!" Haruno, ehm tepatnya Rock Sakura yang tengah tekdung tralala 5 bulan meninju udara.

"Karena kau masih muda, jadi kerjakan semua tugasmu Naruto! Semangat masa muda!" seru Sakura yang telah terkena syndrom 'Semangat masa muda.' Naruto yang dicegat begitu mau berontak, namun mengingat Sakura tengah tekdung jadi menurut saja.

"Yah, mungkin bawaan anak Lee. Kecil-kecil, ternyata bijak juga." Puji Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kantornya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Naruto mulai tenang. Selembar kertas laporan ia raih. Terdengar lagi suara televisinya.

**20 porsi lagi!**

BRAAAK!

"NARUTO!"

BUAAAGHHH!

Dengan tinjuan maut Sakura, Naruto terkapar masih berdaya di ruangannya. Sakura, dengan tanduk di kepalanya menuding lembaran laporan di meja Hokage serta yang berserakan di lantai.

"KERJAKAN!" perintah Sakura.

"…"

"AYO, CEPAT!"

**Yak, akhirnya… semua ramen sudah terjual!**

'Deg!' mendengarnya, Naruto tertohok. Kyuubi yang merasakan hal pedih lagi menyayat hati Naruto dalam Drama Asia 'Jeritan jinchuriki tiri' tak mampu menahan sakit hatinya. Apalagi sekarang, Kyuubi menjabat sebagai penggila ramen, seperti sang jinchuriki.

"Hei… karena oroknya si Lee yang kelewat ganas, kau tidak dapat menyantap ramen bukan?" tanya Kyuubi.

'Iya…' batin Naruto lirih. Kyuubi berdecak.

"Ckckckck… hei, aku tau caranya agar mereka mau mencarikan ramen itu untukmu."

'Caranya?'

"Keluarkan saja satu ekor, mereka pasti akan berusaha mencarikan ramen itu." Rupanya, otak kriminal Kyuubi yang berbicara.

"Na-Naruto maaf… a-aku tidak tau jika kau mau ramen…" ucap Sakura dengan penuh penyesalan. Ditatapnya mata Naruto. Merah.

"E-eh, ko-kok me-merah begi-begitu sih?" bagus, ternyata Sakura lebih gagap dibanding Hinata. Naruto menatap Sakura tajam.

"Rameeeeeeen…"

"Apa?"

"Raaameeeeeeen…." Ucap Naruto dengan kedua tangan diangkat kedepan layaknya zombie. Sakura yang melihat kelakuan si Naruto garong langsung mengerti.

"Ba-baiklah! Ja-jangan pergi ke mana-mana! Sebaiknya kau me-menonton BeriTempe dulu!" ujar Sakura sebelum pergi. Setelah Sakura minggat dari pandangan mata, mata Naruto normal kembali.

"Apakah cara ini akan berhasil?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, wekeke…" dan Kyuubi kembali menyaksikan Drama Asia 'Jeritan jinchuriki tiri' kesayangannya.

"Oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh…" ucap seseorang dengan nada ala Kanjeng Mami di serial 'Awas ada Rentenir.' Topeng Power Rangernya menggambarkan wibawa yang tinggi. Make-up tipis di wajahnya membuat kesan yang tegas dan menyeramkan. Ya, menyeramkan. Dari Hongkong tapi.

"Rock Sakura, aku akan mendahuluimu!" ucap orang itu sambil melompati dahan pohon dengan gaya monyet professional dari Kebon Jeruk Bali. Orang itu, dengan rambut raven disanggul rapi #plaaak! Dengan rambut model pantat bebek garong, marga Uchiha dan kulit putih seputih kertas dibakar. *dibunuh.* Ya. Dari ciri-ciri diatas bisa kita tebak. Dialah, Akimichi Chouji. *ngimpi.*

Maaf, maaf. Maksudnya Uchiha Sasuke. Mantan missing-nin yang kini menjabat sebagai ANBU.

"Untuk apa aku mencarikan ramen untuk Dobe-chan, sementara aku bisa membuatkan untuknya? Dan menaruh racun di ramennya, dan membunuhnya, dan menggantikannya menjadi Hokage, dan… hei! Ini bukan dialog untukku!" bentak Sasuke sambil mengobok-obok lemari author, menjadi dialog yang benar.

"Untuk apa aku mencarikan ramen untuk Dobe-chan, sementara aku bisa membuatkan untuknya? Dengan begitu, mungkin Dobe-chan akan mengangkatku sebagai koki pribadinya. Kemudian mengangkatku menjadi seme-nya, lalu menjadi suaminya, dan blablabla…" tidak usah diperhatikan, Sasuke tengah memikirkan rancangan jas pengantinnya.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" sapa Sakura sambil berlari menghampiri Hinata. Hinata yang tengah melamunkan Naruto, hobi barunya tersentak kaget.

"I-iya?"

"Kau bisa bantu aku?"

"Me-membantu apa?"

"Mencarikan ramen spesial untuk Naruto." Jelas Sakura. Hinata yang mendengar kata 'Naruto' langsung girang setengah tante garing. Andaikata Hinata seekor Gumiho, mungkin semua ekornya akan muncul disaat terang bederang saking senangnya.

"Aku akan mencarikannya!" ujar Hinata mantap cenderung bersemangat. Sakura tersenyum senang, memiliki partner untuk mencari ramen. Tapi…

"Hinata, dimana kita akan mencari ramen?" tanya Sakura. Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Aha!" Hinata berucap. "Kita pakai peta milik Dora saja!"

"Ide yang bagus!" balas Sakura. "Ayo, budayakan mencari ramen! Semangat untuk ramen!" lagi-lagi Sakura kebawaan orok.

'Untung saja, teman-teman yang lain sedang ada misi. Jadi, aku bisa mencarikan ramen untuk Naruto-kun. Gyahahahaha…' Hinata tertawa setan dalam batin.

* * *

**Ya, kembali lagi di BeriTempe. Berita kali ini membahas tentang penyiksaan Peta milik Dora. Dora berspekulasi bahwa kasus ini didalangi oleh guru origami kertas paling kondang si negara Hi. Konan.**

**"Ya! Aku yakin sekali! Konan itu tergila-gila akan pesona Peta! Bahkan, Nagato pun dilupakan olehnya demi Peta! Karena cinta Konan ditolak, Konan menyiksa Peta layaknya seorang ****_psycho!_****" aku Diego, sepupu Dora.**

**"Ew, sory la yaw. Kertas sieh kertas, tapi kalau buluk… so iyuh is that? Sori-sori aja ye, kertas ga level. Ew…" jelas Konan dengan ekspresi yang lebih keren dibanding ekspresi di layanan chating WeChat-mew kita kucing.**

"Konan, aku tidak menyangka bahwa dirimu bisa bertindak seperti itu… hm… Konan bertindak, Pain pertindik." Lirih Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang dibersihkan dengan Cl*ng.

**Oh, oh ya. Kami mendengar bahwa Ki Manteb Soedarsono telah menuntut Akasuna Sasori ke meja hijau. Ki Manteb berkata, bahwa Sasori telah mencuri beberapa wayang koleksinya. Karena itu, Ki Mantep tidak dapat mendalang lagi.**

**"Hah? Aku mencuri wayang? Tidak pernah! Kugutsuku 1000 kali lebih baik daripada wayang jelek itu!" tutur Sasori dengan mulut berbusa-busa. Ya, berbusa. Karena saat itu Sasori tengah mengecek kekuatan racun miliknya.**

**"Dia itu mencuri wayang saya! Saya yakin itu! Demi Wayaaaang!" tutur Ki Manteb. Membuat beberapa kru BeriTempe menjadi tuna rungu.**

"Ckckck… ternyata kugutsu Sasori itu milik Ki Manteb, ttebayo?" Naruto berspekulasi. Berkas-berkas penting yang seharusnya di cek dan ricek justru Naruto lipat-lipat menjadi bentuk Gamabunta. Ya, Konan ternyata memberikan kemampuan melipat kertas untuk Hokage muda ini.

* * *

Hinata dan Sakura melompat-lombat di dahan pohon dengan semangat yang hilang ditelan black hole. Peta tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ramen spesial telah ludes ditelah warga Konoha. Teuchi juga ogah membuat ramen lagi. Lelah, seharian bekerja.

"Ck, bagaimana ini Sakura-chan?" Hinata misuh-misuh tak karuan. Gundah gulana, lebih dilema dibandingkan lagu CheryBelle. Sakura yang melihat rekannya frustasi mejadi makin frustasi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buatkan ramen saja?" saran Sakura. Mendengar hal itu, wajah Hinata berseri-seri.

'Bagus! Dengan begitu, mungkin Naruto-kun akan mengangkatku sebagai koki pribadinya. Kemudian mengangkatku menjadi kekasih-nya, lalu menjadi istrinya, dan blablabla…' tidak usah diperhatikan, Hinata tengah memikirkan rancangan gaun pengantinnya.

'Atau, aku santet saja Naruto agar mau menikahiku! Bukankah lebih praktis?' pikir Hinata ulang. Licik.

* * *

Sasuke, tanpa topeng Power Ranger yang aduhai tengah memakai celemek masak. Rambutnya yang berdiri seperti ditarik magnet dibungkus dengan topi koki. Wajah ganteng seganteng Sindong miliknya terbalut berbutir-butir butiran butir *plaak!* wajah cakep aduhainya belepotan tepung. Tangannya yang sekekar Ade Ray meninju-ninju adonan tepung. Sharingannya aktif, saking kesalnya.

"INI SUDAH ADONAN KE 24!" seru Sasuke sambil meninju adonan didepannya tanpa berperi ke-ramen-an sama sekali. Dapurnya hancur lebur. Ckckck…

"Jika adonan ini gagal, aku akan melakukan pembantaian di kantor Hokage yang lebih sadis dibandingkan pembantaian klan Uchiha! Kemudian, aku akan menculik Dobe-chan dan menjadi missing-nin lagi! Huahahahah!" seru Sasuke sambil meninju-ninju adonan ramen lebih dahsyat lagi. Sang alas adonan pun mulai retak.

Yata, akhirnya Sakura memiliki pesaing dalam hal tinju-meninju.

* * *

"SANAROOO!" dengan keganasan melebihi keganasan Kyuubi beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sakura memukul-mukul sang adonan didepannya. Anak Sakura yang merasakan guncangan dari luar menendang-nendang perut Sakura.

"Enyak, hentikan kebringasanmu!" bentak sang anak dalam bahasa orok. Sakura yang merasakan tendangan kecil dari perutnya menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

"Ah, maafkan kaasan… kaasan membuatmu tidak tenang ya?" Sakura mengelus-elus perutnya. Sifat garangnya langsung lenyap jika menyangkut sang anak.

"A-ayo Sakura-chan. Ki-kita lanjutkan membuat ramennya." Ajak Hinata.

"Ah, coba kalau adonannya di jyuken saja?" saran Sakura sambil mengelus-elus perutnya dengan penuh rasa cinta setulus hati Sakura. Ya, menandingi sinema di tipi-tipi berjudul 'Setulus Kasih Enyak.'

Hinata mengangguk layaknya beo diberi biskuit. "JYUKEN!"

Gedebuk gedebak gedebuk!

"Enyak! Kenapa berisik sekali!?" tanya sang orok terhadap Sakura. Dengan bahasa orok, tentu saja.

Hari mulai beranjak senja. Tugas Naruto 50% belum dikerjakan, 25% selesai dikerjakan, dan 25% rusak dilipat-lipat menyerupai hewan kuchiyose.

* * *

**Kembali lagi di BeriTempe petang. Berita kali ini, menyangkut kegelisahan pasa shinobi yang kekurangan KUNOichi. Mereka mengeluh, karena kebanyakan menjadi jomblo sampai jenggotan.**

**"Waktu aku nembak Temari, aku digampar Shikamaru. Saat aku berusaha menjauhi mereka, malah digampar Shikamaru lagi. Katanya, aku tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari mereka. Aneh bukan?" tutur salah satu shinobi jomblo nelangsa, Inuzuka Kiba.**

**"Karena kunoichi mulai langka, aku memanfaatkan benda yang belum dijangkau kebanyakan orang. Aku, berpacaran dengan serangga." Tutur Aburame Shino sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.**

**"Huee, Tobi anak baek! Tapi sampe sekarang masih jomblo aja! Tobi mau pacar! Mau pacar!" keluh shinobi bermarga Uchiha tersebut sambil mengubek-ubek kali Ciliwung.**

"Oh, Lee. Beruntungnya dirimu bisa mendapatkan Sakura. Hiksu…" Naruto menangis sejadinya. Ingus terus mengalir tiada henti. Kyuubi yang cuek tetap pada drama kesukaannya, 'Derita Jinchuriki tiri.'

"Hue, kenapa ramenku tak kunjung datang, ttebayo?"

"Entahlah bocah, sebaiknya kau mengerjakan tugasmu dulu." Balas Kyuubi.

Tok. .

"Eh, silahkan masuk!"

* * *

Hinata melompat-lompat di atap rumah warga kampung Konoha. Ditentengnya sebuah rantang ala orang kampung. Ramen buatan Hinata dan Sakura ada di dalamnya. Senyuman tidak bisa lepas saat membayangkan cengiran lebar Naruto sebelum mengucapkan "Itadakimasu!" kemudian menyantap ramennya, kemudian terpengaruh akan ramuan yang Hinata campur dengan ramen, dan Hinata resmi menjadi gebetan sang Hokage.

"Uzumaki, akhirnya impianku terwujud! Namaku adalah Uzumaki Hinata!" seru Hinata tidak jelas. Sakura yang melihat rekannya berbicara sendiri jadi cemas.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang kerepotan karena tekdung-tekdung tralala.

"Hinata!" seru Sakura. Namun sayang, Hinata tidak mengubrisnya. Hinata terus melompat-lompat.

"Hampir sampai!" seru Hinata kegirangan. Tapi…

"HYUGA HINATA!" seseorang menyebut nama Hinata. Suara itu berasal dari belakang Hinata. Dilihatnya kebelakang, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Uchiha?" ucap Hinata dengan nada bicara yang dingin sedingin silet beku. Sasuke mendekati sang Hyuga. "Apa isi rantang itu?"

"Rantang ini?" Hinata menyembunyikan rantang itu di belakang tubuhnya. "Masalah buat lo?" ucap Hinata cuek. Harkat dan martabat klan Hyuga sudah hancur telak di tangan Uchiha satu ini.

Mendengar ungkapan Hinata, Sasuke naik pitam. "Itu ramen untuk Naruto bukan?"

"Masalah buat lo?" tanya Hinata ulang.

"Kalau benar, serahkan ramen itu untukku!" perintah Sasuke garang. Tentu saja, Hinata menolak perintah Sasuke.

"Apa hak mu meminta ramen ini?"

"Ramenmu itu tidak enak! Aku tidak mau Dobe-chan sakit perut karena ramen buatanmu!"

"Enak saja! Ramenku ini sudah di uji di lab Shizune-sama, tuan sok tau!" bentak Hinata sambil mengaktifkan byakugannya. Menyusun rencana untuk kabur dari sang rambut pantat itik Sasuke ghotik itu.

"Ramenmu tidak enak!" Sasuke merebut rantang itu dan segera kabur dari pandangan mata Hinata.

"UCHIHA TEME!" seru Hinata berang sambil mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa bahwa problema itu perlu diselesaikan dengan pertarungan berlari menuju hutan terlarang. Izumo dan Kotetsu yang tengah ngerumpi soal pertengkaran Depe vs Jupe pun terlewat dengan mudahnya. Ck, benar-benar…

"Sasuke!" Hinata mengejar Sasuke yang menggondol rantangnya. Sasuke tidak menggubris. Otak Hinata bekerja cepat, akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas.

"Hinata-chan…" sebuah suara muncul. Terdengar seperti suara Naruto. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang.

"ASTAGA!" melihat pemandangan di belakangnya, hati Sasuke terasa disayat-sayat dengan pentungan Izumo di pos ronda. Kepala Sasuke pusing dan berdenyut-denyut. Lalu…

BRUUUK!

Sasuke tepar, jatuh. Dengan segera, Hinata meraih rantang berisi ramen buatannya. Sebenarnya, apa yang dilihat oleh Sasuke?

"Siasatku berhasil! Membuat sebuah bunshin dengan wujud Naruto, dan memeluknya!" seru Hinata kegirangan. Hinata berbalik, dan melihat bunshinnya sendiri.

"KYAAA!" jerit Hinata sebelum pingsan. Sebenarnya, apa yang dilihat oleh Hinata.

Astaga Hinata… lain kali, berikan bunshinmu itu baju…

* * *

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Hokage-sama!" teriak Hinata sambil men-jyuken pintu.

"Dobe!" Sasuke menyiapkan chidorinya, untuk membuka pintu.

"Eh, silahkan masuk!" sebuah suara menginterupsi dari dalam. Dengan segera, Hinata dan Sasuke mendorong pintu ruangan Hokage sekuat tenaga sampai terbuka. Sebenarnya tidak perlu usaha sekuat itu, jika mereka membaca tulisan di pintu tersebut. Bertuliskan, 'TARIK.'

"Naruto-kun, aku membawakanmu ramen!" ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan rantangnya. Sasuke tak mau kalah, kotak bekal yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan Sasuke letakan diatas meja.

"Dobe, makan punyaku saja!" Sasuke menunjukan kotak bekalnya. Naruto yang menerima rantang dan kotak bekal jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kalian membawakanku ramen?"ucap Naruto tak percaya. "Kalian baik sekali…" mendengar ungkapan Naruto, hati Sasuke dan Hinata berbunga-bunga.

"Tapi, tadi…" ucap Naruto.

_Flashback._

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Eh, silahkan masuk!" ucap Naruto.

Cklek.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Tadi siang, Kakashi membelikanku ramen spesial. Awalnya ingin kumakan, tapi aku ingat padamu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat memberikannya untukmu. Tapi karena antriannya banyak sekali, aku kesulitan. Bahkan terinjak-injak. Saat aku bangun, aku berada di rumah sakit. Ramennya sudah mengembang. Aku cicipi sedikit, dan aku membuatkan mi yang baru! Kuahnya saja yang sama."

"Wah, terimakasih Iruka-sensei!"

_Kembali ke jalur waktu._

Naruto usai menjelaskan kronilogi. Sasuke dan Hinata terdiam. Sementara Naruto tetap mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan otak mumet luar biasa.

"Aku sudah kenyang, yang itu untuk kalian saja ya?"

* * *

Omake.

Di apartemennya, Naruto menyaksikan TV.

**Kembali lagi di BeriTempe malam. Ya pemirsa, kami mendapat berita terupdate! Kasus bunuh diri! 2 orang! Yaitu, Hyuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke!**

"Uhuk-uhuk! Apa!?" Naruto keselek ramen cup miliknya. "Apa?"

**Kami menemukan sebuah surat warisan dari mereka berdua. Hyuga Hinata, mewariskan 100 ramen cup dan separuh mata byakugan untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke, mewariskan 100% cinta tulus suci dan buku Icha-icha untuk Naruto Uzumaki.**

"…" Naruto cengo. Kyuubi masih tetap konsen dengan drama asia 'Derita Jinchuriki tiri.'

Owari.


End file.
